


so say goodbye to love.

by thorinsoakenshielded



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, but anyways., there's hardly any fics for him., which is surprising.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsoakenshielded/pseuds/thorinsoakenshielded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and hold your head up high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> have fun.

He knew it was wrong, immoral even. But he couldn't stop. He knew the risks, the challenge he would have to face if they were found out, the ridicule Poppy would have to face and live with for the rest of her school career.

But he couldn't stop. He couldn't saying I love you into her hair as she slept after they had sex. He couldn't stop staring at during his lesson when he knew no one could see. But most of all he couldn't stop loving her. He couldn't stop loving her quirks, the way she bit her lip, the way she messed with her hair, the way she was perfect in every single way. 

He can't remember how it started. It just happened, kind of like when you're reading a book and you know that a character is gonna die. He knew something was gonna happen, and he knew it was gonna come with risks.

Dean had made him look at the law and the consequences more times than he'd like to count, but Richard got back at him. Dean had been going out with Aidan for five months, relationships between teachers was frowned upon. But not as much as his and Poppy's relationship.

They had been close once. Someone walked past the door one evening and Poppy ran out of the room, leaving her bag and coat. Richard had to take them home and put them in her place the next morning. She got a few looks but no one suspected anything. Thank god.

He wanted them to leave. To go to somewhere in europe and stay there, away from everybody. He had told he that one night, she bit her lip and said, 'If it was possible, then yes. But it isn't. and I accepted that fact long ago.'

He didn't know how to react so he didn't. He just nodded and said, 'Two more years than you're eighteen and we can leave and everything will be fine.'

They hadn't seen each other in a few days, Poppy was ill, or in other words something was up and she didn't know what to do. He wanted nothing more than to go to her house and talk to her but it was impossible. It was hard to even speak to her when she was there. So there was no point in talking to her outside of school.

He had this niggiling feeling. A feeling that meant something had happened or something was about to happen.

He got his answer two days later. She came to his house and gave him a letter.

'I can't say what I want to so I wrote it. I'm sorry.'

Richard's heart shattered right then. 'It'll be fine. You should go home.'

She left with a kiss on the cheek and a look over her shoulder, ginger hair billiowing in the wind.

He didn't read the letter. He knew what it said. He knew it contained everything and nothing he wanted to know. 

Poppy had her last exam two days later and never set foot in school again.

Richard threw himself into work and got himself a girlfriend, she wasn't Poppy but that's what he wanted.


	2. beneath your beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take it off now baby, take it off, let me see beneath your beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, plot bunny in english, just couldn't ignore it.

On occasion, Richard finds stuff that reminds him of Poppy. This time it was a necklace. The necklace he was going to give her the day everything ended.

It was simple, silver with a heart locket. It was Poppy understateably. Simple, but elegant. 

It made him think about her. She would be in her first year of college now, graphic design most probably taking up her time like she said it would probably do.

He had wrote her a letter. An end all letter if you will, in which he stated what life is like. His girlfriend had left him 3 months ago, for what appears to be no reason whatsoever. Dean and Aidan were engaged, Aidan popped the question. And he, himself, was doing quite alright.

He decided that he would post it to her house, best to get it through with. But the thing was he didn't want to post it, he didn't want accept the fact that everything was over between them.

He still hadn't read her letter. It sat on his coffee table in between a copy of, ironically, Lolita and a pile of unmarked school books. His name was written on the front of it in her unapologetic messy writing. The same handwriting he'd spent hours deciphering. The same handwriting that wrote that she loves him. The same handwriting that most probably wrote that she doesn't love him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may be edited at a later date. hope this makes sense.


End file.
